Regardless of whether the related display device adopts an LTPS (Low Temperature Poly-silicon) process or an Oxide process, due to inhomogeneity of the processes, a difference in threshold voltage between driving transistors in different positions may occur, and thus light emission of pixels in different positions may be affected, resulting in display unevenness.
In the related art, the threshold voltage of the driving transistor is usually compensated by the pixel driving circuit itself to solve the problem of display unevenness caused by unevenness of the threshold voltages. However, the related art has the problem that both the P-type transistors and the N-type transistors exist in the circuit, resulting in complicated process and increased costs. If the transistors are all changed to P-type transistors, then it is necessary to increase control signals to meet the requirements of the circuit, which will further complicate the design of the peripheral circuit.